The subject matter herein relates generally to battery connector systems.
Battery modules, such as those for electric vehicles or hybrid vehicles, typically includes a plurality of cells grouped together to form the battery modules. The battery modules are connected together to form battery packs. Each of the cells includes positive and negative cell terminals that are electrically connected together. The positive and negative cell terminals are connected using buss bars. Some systems are designed to monitor aspects of the battery cells, such as voltage, temperature and the like. Such systems provide sensors that are connected to a monitoring circuit. Round wires are typically connected to the sensors as parts of wire harnesses that interconnect the sensors and the monitoring circuit. Providing the round wires between each of the cells or buss bars and the monitoring unit adds bulk to the battery modules, particularly where the wires a stacked up and routed through the system. The wire harnesses are at risk for damage to the wires. Some systems use flexible printed circuits to reduce the thickness of the wires connecting to the buss bars. However flexible printed circuits are expensive and redesign or re-routing of the circuits can be expensive.
A need remains for battery modules that use low cost, flexible flat cables for termination of flat wires to components of the battery monitoring system.